Dreams And Revelations
by Adella Avalon
Summary: This story is about joey an mi that's all i can say. Oh and please leave a review after you finish reading.
1. Day out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
Two lovers secret  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoy this story after you finish reading please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I will update this story every Saturday. Well enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE NO! DON'T GO" a certain blond haired girl screamed in her sleep. Tossing and turning.   
  
She opened her Violet colored eyes sweating and breathing hard. (No sick minded ideas people.) She rested her head thinking about the night mare she just had. (What was that dream suppose to mean I don't understand it's been the 3rd night in a row) After a while she decided to go back to sleep.  
  
Sunlight peeked through the window in Joey's room. He opened his eyes to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He walked over to the door and opened it with groggy eyes.  
  
"Hey buddy" a man with pointy brown hair said as he walked in fallowed by Yami, Mi, Tea, Serenity, Yugi and Bakura.  
  
"Hey Guys" Joey responded with a yawn.  
  
"So what brings you all here"  
  
"We were suppose to go to Domino Arcade today remember" Tea said with a smart tone in her voice.   
  
"Oh yea I forgot I'll be ready in a second okay"  
  
He rushed of towards his room took a shower and got dressed now after the second that lasted about 30 minutes Joey locked up and left his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for now hope you like please leave a review I'll update next Saturday. Please leave a review I no it's not much but I promise it will get better. 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer:I don't own YU-GI-OH  
  
Authors Note: Hey people it's saturday I hope you like this chapter well there is one way to find out. After you are done reading please leave a review. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT THE ARCADE  
  
"Well were here" Tristan bulrst out with excitment.  
  
"Well lets play"   
  
After the group splits up Joey, Mi and Yugi were left.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go challenge Yami to a game of air hockey." Yugi says breaking the silence.  
  
"Bye see you later"  
  
"Bye yug" Joey resonded  
  
Well after that it was Joey and Mi left.   
  
"Well what do you want to do first Mi" Joey asked waiting paciently for her answer  
  
"It does't matter really"   
  
"Oh okay but a are you okay Mi" Joey asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yea why"   
  
"Well cause you usally want to do things your own way" he responds with an attidue  
  
"Um well yea I guess I'm just not my self today huh" Mi says a little lazy  
  
"WOW!" "Your really not okay today are you Mi."  
  
"Wanna talk about it"  
  
"Sure, but not now lets have some fun first okay" She relpied while walking away from him. And heading towards the air hockey table to watch Yugi and Yami go at it.  
  
After a while Tristan and Tea came back and so did Joey. Bakura and Serenity had met up with Duke. Joey had greeted Duke with a hello and so did everyone else. After about 1 hour watching Yugi and Yami go at it Yami finally one by one point. They all decided it was time to get some lunch.   
  
"So where do you guys want to eat at." Tea asked   
  
"It doesn't matter to me" Serenity responded with a sweet tone in her vioce.  
  
After that Joey recommended they eat at the new restarant called the Owiya.(If u think that name is lame oh well thats all i could think of.)   
  
"I'm not to hugry right now I think I'll just head home for now you guys go a head." Mi said as the group was heading towards the Owiya.   
  
"Are you sure Mi" Tea asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. I think I'll just head home."   
  
"I'll walk ya home Mi." Joey offered.  
  
"You guys go a head"  
  
"Okay" the group replied As they left towards th Owiya and Joey and Mi headed towards Mi's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Mi,whats up how come you don't seem your self today." Joey said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh...well..um...you..see...I..ha" she replied before she was cut off by Joey.  
  
"Don't be nervous Mi if it's troubling you I wanna help. don't Be afraid to tell me"  
  
"Uh huh" she replied much more relaxed  
  
"Well you see I had a dream last night."   
  
"A dream?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well more of a night mare I should say." She started  
  
"Well you see First I'm walking in nothing but darkness it so dark I can't even see my hand in font of my face." She began  
  
"Then after that I just keep walking and then a light shines and Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Duke come walking towards me."  
  
"After all of you come close enough to me and you all say good bye and walk away."  
  
"Then after that I start chasing after everyone and yell "No! Don't leave me please"   
  
"After that they all keep walking away. Then I trip and and lay there paralyezed with fear."  
  
"Then a shadow comes walking towards me I can't see who it is because his face is in the shadow but for some reason I no who it is."  
  
"after that who ever it is starts tearing away at me scratching me up"  
  
"But the thing that scares me the most is is that I can feel the pain it seems so really" she continues with a terrafied look.  
  
"They just keep tearing away at my skin"  
  
"Then after that another figure walk towards me holding something in his hand and before they could get close enough to me I wake up."  
  
"Wow Mi thats pretty scarey." Joey response with shock  
  
"But the weird thing is is that I had this dream for 3 nights in a row. "  
  
"And it won't go away!" Mi added with watery eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now sorry. I give you my word I'll update in the next chapter and there will begin the romance. well please leave a response. Thanks Hope you liked it. 


	3. Romance Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh.  
  
Authors note: Hooray it's Saturday. Time to update. Well I hope you all like this chapter. Here it is enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Romance begins  
  
Mi woke up with a surprise Joey had fallen asleep in her living room.   
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head" Mi sad trying to wake Joey up.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up", Joey said with a tired voice.  
  
"You fell asleep in my living room" Mi responded  
  
"Oh yea, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Joey said wide awake now  
  
"You had that dream again last night didn't you"  
  
"Yea, How did you know" Mi responded with a shock  
  
"Well with the way you were tossing and turning in your sleep it's hard not to notice"   
  
"Was it that bad" Mi responded with some what of embarrassment  
  
"Yea it was you were tossing and turn and flinging your arms around I thought that if I don't wake you might have killed your self in your sleep." Joey said while trying to cheer her up.  
  
Mi just stared at the ground.   
  
"Hey Mi I'm sorry I didn't mean t" Joey said before he was cut of by Mi  
  
"Don't worry Joey It's not your fault I'm just wondering what it's suppose to mean."   
  
Then water started to form in her eyes. Joey went up to her and hugged her   
  
"It's okay Mi I won't let anything happen to you okay."  
  
Mi nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Now lets go get the others Kay." Joey said while heading out the door  
  
"Kay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well after stopping at Joey's house so he could change and take a shower. They stopped over at Yugi's place where everyone was at.  
  
"Hey guys" Joey greeted everyone as did Mi  
  
"Hey"   
  
"What are you all up to" Mi asked looking puzzled  
  
"Oh Where watching Tea and Bakura duke it out." Serenity responded   
  
"Oh okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way to school  
  
"Guess who" a mysterious voice for behind says as he crept up on Mi while she was walking.  
  
"Hi Joey" Mi says in a better mood  
  
"Feeling better I can tell" Joey says while putting on a smile  
  
"So did you have that dream again" Joey asked turning a happy mood into a serious one.  
  
"Yea I did" Mi responded  
  
"How far did you get this time"  
  
"well not very far the night you stayed at my house was the farthest I had gotten in the dream" Mi says while in deep thought  
  
"Well fill me in later on the way home from the study group I'll walk you home again okay." Joey says trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Okay" Mi says as a smile crept on her face and they went there separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Study Group   
  
"Hey Guys we're here" Bakura and Tea walked in   
  
"What are you all doing?" asked Tea  
  
"Waiting for all the late people!" Tristan responded a little annoyed  
  
Bakura just looked at him with anger and took a seat.   
  
"Well lets get started" Joey said impatiently  
  
"Okay well time so start with the paintings"   
  
After about an Hour of studying Joey and Mi decided to take there leave.  
  
"Well Mi you want to get going" Joey asked standing up  
  
"Sure" Mi responded while being helped up by Joey  
  
"Oh wait Mi! I have to get your opinion on something" Serenity called out as they where about to leave.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" Mi asked looking a little worried  
  
"I need you to help me decide on an out fit for the dance" Serenity said while grabbing her backpack.  
  
"I have them with me"  
  
"Okay, hold on a sec okay" Mi said while rushing of towards serenity  
  
"Kay" Joey said while on his way to the couch  
  
Mi knew why Serenity was so worried about her look for the dance. She knew she was only trying to impress Yugi.  
  
"How about this shirt with this pants Mi?" Serenity asked while cutting of Mi's train of thought.  
  
"Um......what other shirts do you have?" Mi asked  
  
Serenity pulled out a pink shirt and Khaki pants.  
  
Before Serenity could pull out anything else Mi stopped her.  
  
"STOP! That is a cute out fit right there." Mi said pleased with her decision.  
  
"Okay thanks Mi." Serenity said while Running of towards the bathroom.  
  
"Bye" Mi yelled on her way to meet Joey.  
  
"Fashion emergency" Joey teased as Mi came towards him  
  
"Yea" Mi Responded while smiling.  
  
Joey and Mi walked out of Yugi's house. Suddenly Mi felt a chill and started to get cold.   
  
"Gees! it's freezing out here. Serenity can't get to hot at the dance if it's this cold." Mi said while trying to keep warm.  
  
All of a sudden Joey pulled Mi closer and put his arm around her.  
  
"Better?" he asked while a smile crept on his face.  
  
Mi looked at him a little surprised and nodded. After that she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street heading towards Joey's car.  
  
Joey pulled into Mi's drive way and walked her to the door.   
  
"Thanks Joey" Mi said breaking the silence   
  
"No prob don't mention it" Joey said  
  
"Oh and Joey thanks" she responded  
  
"Um....your welcome but For what" He said looking a little puzzled  
  
"For helping me with this whole dream thing. I hope I'm not a burden to you" She added  
  
"Not at all you will never be a burden to me" Joey said while lifting her chin  
  
Mi looked a him and suddenly there lips were locked. Mi stood there in shock as Joey broke off the kiss.   
  
"Well see you later Mi." Joey said turning to leave.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey sorry I didn't update last saturday I was really busy but here is the new chapter of Dreams And Revelations. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. 


End file.
